Playing Match Maker
by RandiixKat
Summary: My OC Envy decides to play match maker with her sister Almaz and a certain Battle Subway Master.


Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way, shape, or form own Pokemon and its characters and whatnot. I do not make any profit of this, it's for the fun of writing and entertaining fellow fanfictioners. :3

Summary: A story of my OC playing match maker with my sister Almaz and a certain Battle Subway Master. ;) So of course this is dedicated to her. (:

It was late afternoon and a certain red headed match maker was prowling around Nimbasa City. She's been planning for weeks for this day. The anticipation was almost too much. Quickly hiding behind a building, she let out a giddy giggle. She quieted down as one of today's victims drew near. Very stealth-like, she peered around the corner of the building with a mischievous grin plaster on her face. Right when her victim was about to pass, she jumped out from her hiding place.

"ALMAZ IMOUTO-CHII !"

Almaz had been in deep thought. She was worried, Envy had been acting more… sneaky than normal. This could only mean she was trying extra hard to stalk one of her many objects of affection, or she was planning something. She feared it was the latter of the two. She was on her way to the pokemon center when a certain stalker jumped out, nearly giving her a heart attack.

Envy began busting out in laughter at Almaz's expression. She was shaking slightly and her eyes were shut tight. She peeked one open to see it was only Envy. Almaz sighed a breath of relief.

"Envy onee-san!" She groaned. "Was that necessary?" Envy just smiled brightly and nodded. Almaz chuckled. "Of course it was, I almost forgot who I was talking to." She gave her sister a forgiving smile. It disappeared quickly as Envy began dragging her by the arm through the city.

"E-envy! What are you d-doing!" Once again Almaz was stricken with fear. Envy continued dragging Almaz with a fiery passion towards her destination. "Onee-san?" Almaz blurted out worriedly, noticing the devilish smirk on her sister.

"Don't worry Almazie! I promise you won't hate me too much after this." Envy sent a wink at Almaz, causing her eyes to widen. 'Oh no…' Almaz thought, realizing where they were headed. Envy and Almaz get against the wall on the side of the battle subway. Keeping a grip on Almaz's hand, Envy looked around the corner to the entrance. Nobori, one of the battle subway masters, was taking a break from battling. 'Success! Nobori sure is a hottie…' She thought for a moment, 'So glad he has a twin.' Envy grinned and turned to see Almaz searching for an escape route. She shook her head. "Not today sis."

Envy had temporarily put all her other prey on hold to stalk just Nobori. She knew when all his breaks were, when he took them alone, and when he was with others. Today he was alone sitting on a bench, just begging for a certain sister of hers to go and chat him up. At least, that's what Envy believed. She coolly loosened her grip on her poor sister's hand and began to drag her toward her second victim in today's game. Almaz stared on in horror. She knew Envy was going to pull something like this! Her cheeks grew hot very quickly. 'Dammit! Curse you cheeks of evil blushy-ness!' She tried calming down as much as she could as they approached him.

"Oi, Nobori. 'Sup?" Envy got his attention. Nobori looked to his name being called. His face fell a little at seeing the red head. She was far too wild for his tastes, she simply drove him mad. His brother Kudari, on the other hand, adored the girl. A little too much if you asked him. He noticed she brought her sister, Almaz.

Envy didn't miss the small smile that appeared on Nobori's face, Almaz did though. She was too busy trying to "kill the evil blushy-ness". Nobori quickly put up his normal composure and nodded to the girls.

"Hello Envy." He sighed out. "Hey Almaz." He said in a more pleasant tone. Almaz blushed more, trying not to look down. "H-hi Nobori…" Envy smirked and made Almaz sit on the bench next to him.

"Oh, well look at the time. Sorry dears, I've got to run. Behave while I'm gone." She sent a wink to Nobori. "But you don't have to." With that she walked off back to the side of the building to begin her spying escapade. 'Don't mess this up boy!' She shouted in her head as she stared intently at the two on the bench.

Nobori's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, while Almaz's just turned a brighter red. 'What was THAT supposed to mean?' He thought flustered and turned to see Almaz let out an awkward chuckle. She looked at him with a smile, shy smile. This made Nobori's heart flutter. He had liked the girl since she had beaten him with her crazy ass sister. She was so determined and confident during the battle, but then after, she was this adorable shy girl. He couldn't believe it. He loved the way her eyes would change from this beautiful grey, to an amazing golden shade. He shook out of his thoughts and realized he had been staring at her.

Almaz blushed more under Nobori's gaze. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' She began panicking on the inside. 'Is there something wrong with my face!' She decided to get his attention off of her.

"Sorry about my sister. She can be… odd at times." She laughed a little. Nobori let out a small huff.

"She's mad. Too much like Kudari." Almaz laughed.

"Well yeah. But that's why we love them." Nobori gave her a smile.

"They don't need to know that though." They both chuckled and talked about their crazy siblings for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Envy was glaring with a sweatdrop. 'I can HEAR you guys!' She thought and stuck her tongue out at her sister and Nobori.

Almaz was sharing a story of one of the times she got dragged on one of Envy's crazy adventures. She was no longer very nervous and was enjoying the story telling of their two adventurous siblings. She had somehow managed to break through his no-nonsense exterior, sharing laughs with one another. Nobori stared at Almaz smiling. Almaz stared back, the blush and nervousness creeping back. She was thinking feverously for something else to talk about. Then it hit her. There was a contest going on in Castelia tomorrow. She was going to take Envy, but now she had a better idea.

"Hey Nobori… there's a pokemon contest going down at Cestelia tomorrow. Would you… like to… go… with me?" Nobori thought for a moment.

"Is your sister going?" Almaz turned to look, knowing Envy was watching. She was grinning dumbly and stuck her thumb up at Almaz. 'Time for revenge' Almaz got a semi-evil glint in her eye and smirked. "Nope. She can't make it." Nobori looked curiously to see was she was looking at. He turned to Almaz and smirked as well.

"Then it's a date."

A/N: Yes, yes short I know. ): I got sleepy and kinda rushed it. xD; Well if you enjoyed it at all review. :3 It's the first time I've ever posted a fanfiction on the internet, so I'm a little nervous. o.o *hides* Oh and thank you for reading ! (:


End file.
